


Terry's Final Journey

by Esgalnen



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Death, GNU Terry Pratchett, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esgalnen/pseuds/Esgalnen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death makes his preparations to fetch The Creator's soul and has a conversation with his granddaughter before leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terry's Final Journey

**Author's Note:**

> It has taken me 3 days to be able to post this up because I've spent most of the last 3 days in floods of tears about Terry Pratchett. I shall miss him and his writing so much but I rejoice that he lived because no-one else could write like he could and imbue words with such power.

Terry’s Final Journey

In His home, far removed from any known space or time, Death stood in front of his mirror and checked his appearance.  Satisfied that it was impeccable he walked across to an umbrella stand.  He regarded the scythe thoughtfully, even picking it up to heft its weight and then he shook his head, finally lifting the sword and sliding it into a baldric at his waist. 

A familiar figure was waiting in the stables, one hand holding Binky’s bridle, “Must you?”

YES.  IT IS HIS TIME. 

The slim figure nodded, “It just seems so unjust.”

THERE IS NO JUSTICE, SUSAN.  THERE IS JUST US.

“Yes, you said that before too.  What happens to us now?”

I DO NOT UNDERSTAND.  It was difficult for an anthropomorphic skeleton to look nonplussed but Death managed it nevertheless. 

“He created us.  Do we wink out of existence now?”

DO YOU REMEMBER A MAN CALLED ‘GRANDAD’? HE USED TO WORK THE ANKH-MORPORK CLACKS?

“Yes.” Susan smiled, “He talked about keeping someone alive in The Overhead.”

A MAN IS NOT DEAD WHILE HIS NAME IS SPOKEN.  Death couldn’t smile as he was basically a skull but his blue eyes seemed to flash.  IT DOES POSE SOME PROBLEMS FOR THE FUTURE THOUGH.

“In what way?”

NO ONE IS ACTUALLY DEAD UNTIL THE RIPPLES THEY CAUSE IN THE WORLD DIE AWAY.  IT MAY BE A LONG TIME UNTIL ALL OF HIS HAVE DONE SO.  THIS WORLD HE HAS DREAMED INTO EXISTENCE IS LIKELY TO REMAIN FOR ETERNITY.

“But what happens to him next?” Susan asked.

THAT IS UP TO HIM.  Death replied, I MUST GO.  BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD BRING HIM BACK HERE FOR A BEER AND A CURRY BEFORE WE WALK TOGETHER.

“Can I stay and meet him?” Susan asked, “if that’s allowed?”

Death smiled, I THINK HE WOULD LIKE THAT.  SEE YOU SOON, SUSAN.

“See you soon, Grandfather,” replied Susan Sto Helit.  And then she was alone and there was only the hissing of the lifetimers around her.

 


End file.
